


The Major

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Oneshot, The Originals - Freeform, Vampires, elijahmikaelson, imagine, theoriginals, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine





	The Major

Letting out a frustrated groan, you folded your arms on the bar ledge, allowing you to lay your head on them. Your friend Cami, was setting up for the start of her shift at the bar. More often than not, she encouraged you to come with her while she did what she needed for her shift.

The sound of a light giggle filled the room.

“Finally reached that chapter I told you about.” Gliding across the room, she was quickly in front of you. “What do you think?” She questioned.

Lifting your head, you glanced at her face. Cami’s eyes had the sparkle of passion in them. Even though you both were studying two different majors, Cami still loved to talk about the differences between them.

“I think..I should listen to my mom and marry someone rich.” You groaned, bringing your hands up to your face rubbing your temples. 

Cami scoffed rolling her eyes in response. “Come on, Y/N.” She cheered. “That’s why we chose the majors we did.”

“To prove everyone wrong.” You both replied in unison.

“Exactly.” She spoke as her voice was filled with excitement, softly clapping her hands together bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I can’t wait for you to meet Marcel.”

Groaning, you shook your head slightly, while you rolled your eyes. Turning your head to towards the door, you saw a tall built man staring into the bar.

“Uh, Cami?” You questioned not daring to take your eyes off of the man in the suit. 

Not registering the urgency in your voice, she hummed in response. 

“Cami.” You tried again.

She hummed again. 

Finally caving, you turned to glance at Cami and saw she was cleaning glasses. Turning back toward the door, the mysterious man was gone. Fear quickly coursed through your veins, as you frantically looked around for him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you gave up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Y/N!” Cami called, pulling a tall mysterious man behind her in the process. “This is Marcel.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Marcel greeted, offering a toothy grin, extending his hand out for you to shake.

Returning his smile you nodded, accepting his hand allowing him to shake it.

“I’ve heard so much about you.” He beamed full of excitement. 

Giggling, you grinned the familiar feeling of heat rising in your cheeks could be felt.

As the night went on, you could feel a pair of eyes boring into you. Watching your every move. Glancing around the bar, everyone was far more invested in their conversations rather than watching a Y/H/C at the bar. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Y/N!” Cami beamed, pulling you in for a tight hug. “This is Klaus.” 

“Hello.” You greeted smiling, shaking his hand.

“My pleasure.” He spoke his thick british accent, overpowering your senses.

“This is my brother.” He continued, turning gesturing towards the direction of the man. 

Following his gaze, you were met with a pair of mousy eyes. It was the man from the street.

“Elijah.”


End file.
